


The School Plant Project

by Odinboy666



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other, Peril, Snuff, Vore, swallow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:48:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22133536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odinboy666/pseuds/Odinboy666
Summary: Eleven year old Kevin find a new species of plant that he cant resist taking home and soon falls prey to it's special abilities.
Kudos: 12





	The School Plant Project

The Teacher took the plant from the polythene bag that stood on his table. Eleven year old Kevin yawned, scratched the crotch of his school shorts then turned to see his teacher wink at him.

Mr Symonds was the new biology exchange teacher. Visiting the school bringing with him tales and examples of exotic plants none of the children or even other teachers ever heard of.

Today Mr Symonds described the parts of the specimen, the wide-open mouth of the pinkish flower, the darker pink of the round fruit and the green of the leaves. The task was to draw a diagram and label the reproductive organs which made boys in the class snigger. 

The children got out their notebooks and started drawing. Kevin flicked his shoulder length red hair out of his green eyes and stared at the plant. He then noticed for the first time the strange sweet smell in the room. Nice, odd, what was it? He tried to remember where he had smelt it before but the only thing that came to mind was on the school bus the other day when he’d suddenly noticed that guy in the sixth form. Stop daydreaming and draw. He sighed and went back to drawing but not before scratching himself again; to hide a prick that had definitely responded to the thought of that bus journey.

He gazed at the plant; at the way the long petals of the flower were arranged, at the slightly rude shaped fruit and the brilliant green of the leaves. The bell rang and he headed off to double maths.

He was passing the biology room the next morning before school started. He ducked into the lab to see if it was still there. Wow, the smell was intense. The plant looked the same. except one of the fruit seemed to have split, but the smell. He felt his boyhood stiffening, getting really hard. He headed off to the boys bathroom for a quick jerk-off in one of the cubicles before Geography. 

Wednesday and he could not get there until break. No one was around so he opened the lab door to find the plant was still there. Around the base of the stem he noticed something; little shoots. 

He scooped up a couple and put them in an old tissue. The smell was intoxicating and his groin sprung to attention. He’d have to be quick if he was going to deal with it before English.

When he got home he fetched a pot and shook the seedlings out of his tissue. One looked dead, the other sickly; clearly a day in a boys hot pocket had done them no good. Oh well, he would take a matchbox tomorrow and get another. He planted the sickly one anyway and headed for tea.

The next day armed with a small polythene bag he went into the biology classroom before school had started to see if any more shoots had grown. To Kevin’s annoyance the plant had gone. With a sigh the boy idly looked at the whiteboard which had the diagram assignment deadline in big letters on it. Shit, he suddenly realised he had biology this afternoon and had not finished the diagram. Kevin rushed home as fast as he could.

Arriving home Kevin kicked off his shoes and went straight to his room and as he entered he almost passed out from the intense smell. His cocklet strained in his boxers and he unzipped his school shorts and let it out. God it felt good.

He looked over at the plant and it was now much larger than the specimen at school was. He’d only planted it yesterday and it already had a bud and two small round pink fruit. Then he noticed the flower.

It was long, cylindrical and a deep pink colour. The fruit was swollen and purple. He gazed at the flower, pondering its size and its shape. He looked down at his boyhood which was harder than he had ever felt it and smiled.

Kevin let his shorts and boxers drop to his socked feet before kicking them off to the side. He then walked over to where the pot was sitting. The petals had not opened but there was an opening at the end of the bud. He stepped up to the plant until the tip of his smooth stiff boy nail touched the opening of the bud. A flash of excitement filled his body and he pushed forward. He expected it to be cold and gross but it was in fact smooth,warm, ruffled and rubbed against him. It felt fantastic.

He pushed some more and watched as his pink hard flesh disappeared between the rolled petals. The perfume seemed even more intense and he thought he was going to faint. It did not feel like an inanimate flower but as if it was licking him, sucking him, tasting him. Removing his school shirt then closing his eyes Kevin began an instinctive piston motion. As he moved in and out, getting closer and closer, deeper and deeper the plant seemed to sense his impending boy orgasm and started to expand. Kevin wanted to howl with boyish pleasure as he finally came, his little body shuddering as the intense feeling rippled through him. Then Kevin’s eyes opened wide in surprise as he felt his pulsating cock squeeze out his first wet cum, the flower sucking it out, drinking him in. It’s petals began spread out, the fruit enlarging to the the size of two full dustbin bags.

Kevin eyes slowly closed as his body relaxed. This was the most intense feeling he had ever experienced in his young life and all through his body he felt post orgasmic tingles relaxing his limbs. Suddenly without any warning the large groping petals wrapped around kelvins little body, drawing him in, leaves grasped his groin, bottom and his abdomen. Bending him in half, pulling him in with a slurp and a crack and a snap, the plant devoured Kevin. He could not even shout out.

His mother knocked on his door. She had heard something and was confused after she had sworn Kevin had already left for school. She pushed his door open just catching her sons weird big plant closing tight. She sniffed the air with an expression of grimace before walking over to the window opening it. 

After Kevin’s Mother had gone the room was left silent but for the sound of the birds outside. Moments later the plants large fruit started to inflate like a balloon before finally popping with a large puff of pink dust and seeds. Out of the window the seeds floated catching the wind and spreading across the town.


End file.
